


Our Day

by Kuukkeli



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small peek into Drift's and Wing's day~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning Laziness

Wing watched as the other mech lie on his front, snoring quietly, a faint trail of oral fluids running down and slowly forming a stain under his cheek. The white mech smiled and brushed his fingers gently along one of the finials, causing Drift to stir and mumble something incoherent.

“Sorry I woke you”, the jet apologized, the tenor in his voice warm and bright. “Did you recharge well?”

Drift merely hummed, his optics still closed, and flung his arm over Wing’s back, pulling the knight closer. He shifted so he now was lying on his side, pressed against the other.

“I assume that’s a yes?” Wing chuckled and planted a kiss on Drift’s dark gray crown. The sudden surge of pleasure that licked at his EM field took him by surprise and the hand that travelled down to his thigh, hiking it over Drift’s, gave him a hint what the grounder was after. The bi-colored mech smiled, his optics studying the other’s stunning features; the lips, the golden optics, the finials that were pressed against the unique head, indicating their owner was in good mood.

“I didn’t know you were into–”

The kiss came quickly, silencing him. He answered the request, moaning as their tongues glided against each other. The hand on his thigh went up, almost all the way to his hip, under the skirting panels and then came back down to his knee, repeating the motion couple of times, firm and tender.

The strong push against Wing’s pelvis didn’t go unnoticed and soon they were exchanging pleasure smoothly, the friction so good.

A choked gasp slipped from Drift’s lips, Wing’s field full of need. He ground against Wing only to get an equal reaction.

“Drift...” the white mech groaned, his optics dim with lust, his gaze never leaving the blue one.

Wing was making him feel beyond good. His pure, wonderful field licking his, their bodies writhing together lazily, building the charge up steadily... There was no need to rush it, no need for their normally passionate intercourse, no need for...

This was all they needed now – slow and lazy association, making the other feel good. Making love with each other.

Wing’s lips parted slightly as delicious overload washed over him, his body flush against the other mech’s, pulling the bi-colored mech with him. He uttered a breathy laugh as he came down from his high, body shivering.

“Needed that...” Drift rumbled, his own overload subsiding eventually, leaving his whole being satisfied, relaxed.

“Yes...” the white mech agreed, nuzzling the crook of Drift’s neck, giving small kisses.

Now they didn’t feel like getting up any time soon so might as well lie there and let exhaustion take them for another round of recharge.


	2. Bookworms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nerds.

If it was up to Drift to decide, they would’ve spent the whole late morning in the berth. It took all of his willpower to let go of Wing as the white mech finally got up from the berth to get ready for the day.

“You know, we could go to that book store down the street if you wanted something new to read. I’m sure you’ve read all my data pads both front- and backwards at least ten times by now”, the jet mused while they were having a cubeful.

Drift grunted at that, taking a sip from his cube. Not a bad idea, though. He really could use a new data pad, perhaps some fictional literature...

Nodding his answer, he retreated back to his own thoughts, though not before taking a glimpse of Wing’s bright smile.

\----

Wing’s light gait was a notable contrary to Drift’s stiff walk but neither cared as they made their way to the book store the white mech considered as his favorite.

Wing pushed through the door with the bi-colored mech in his wake, bidding the old shopkeeper good morning.

“Youth, calling the noon as ‘morning’...”, Crook scolded playfully, “Good morning, Wing. And to you, too, Drift”, she nodded, her red optics glinting behind her glasses, “What can I do for you two?” she asked and leaned against the cash desk.

“We’ll look around and see if we find something nice”, Wing replied from behind a tall, broad shelf, already choosing data pads to buy.

Crook chuckled and went back to her work at the console.

Drift wandered between the shelves, eyeing a shelf here and there, not really knowing what to look for. So, instead he tagged along Wing who steered his way through the isles with no problem. He loved this book store because it had everything he’d wish for a good data pad; a wide range of genres, the chance to order a certain data pad if not already available in the store and of course Crook. The old femme was a real sweetspark.

The jet noticed the other mech following him like a lost technopuppy, his gaze not focusing on anything. A smile appeared on his lips.

“What kind of literature do you read?”

The sudden question made Drift start a little, his optics snapping to look ahead at Wing. “Uh... I donno. Anything, I guess”, he blurted his answer.

“Anything? Don’t you have any specific genre you like the most?”

“Well... I do enjoy fantasy...” the grounder said sheepishly. Like it was embarrassing for a Decepticon to like reading. Megatron himself was a poet in his youth!

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, Drift. I, too, like fantasy and in fact, I think you’d enjoy this”, Wing beamed and handed over a data pad that was titled ‘High Lands and Endless Mountains’. “That’s a very good series. I’ve read them all and recommend them highly.”

Drift took the data pad and switched it on to take a look. His curiosity raised its head and told him to purchase it. Oh, wait... he didn’t have any money with him. Frag. His shoulders slumped a bit and a frown found its place on his face. Wing saw this and tilted his head in query.

“What’s wrong? Don’t you like it?”

The bi-colored mech sighed and shook his head. “That’s not it. I do like it. It’s just that... I don’t have any money”, he admitted sadly.

“That’s not a problem. I’d more than happily buy that pad for you”, the knight said, taking the pad and placing it on top of a stack of pads he’d gathered.

“But then I owe you”, Drift retorted quietly, feeling ashamed for being such a nuisance for the other mech.

Wing huffed amused and waved his hand, “Nonsense. You owe me nothing”, and gave a peck to Drift’s cheek.

Drift was surprised by the public display of affection but accepted it nonetheless, smiling rather awkwardly. “Thanks”, he mumbled.

With that, they went to pay their purchase and Drift offered to carry the data pads.

“That’s the least I can do”, he answered when Wing had said he could manage. Crook bid them good day and sighed at the sight; two young mechs clearly in love with each other warmed her old spark.

Back home, the white mech chose the first data pad to read and settled down on the berth, back against the headboard, ankles crossed. Soon he felt comfortable weight on his lap and peered down to see a pair of light blue optics staring almost pleadingly – as if Drift needed a permission to rest his head on Wing’s lap!

He petted one of Drift’s finials gently, humming a soothing tone while returning to reading. Both remained silent, enjoying each other’s company.

A faint purr filled the still air of the room, the data pad that Drift had in his hand forgotten.

“Did you plan on taking a nap? Even though we recharged so long?”

Wing received a ‘mmh’ for a reply, not quite sure if it was a yes or a no, so he settled on that it was an answer of comfort.

Drift rolled to his side, face against the white mech’s abdomen, curling up and wrapping his arms around Wing’s hips. A moment ticked by and... Pbbbbbbbt! He blew a loud raspberry and burst into a sincere laughter of joy. Wing was dumbfounded by the other’s sudden – and rather uncharacteristic – act but started laughing himself, too. Too seldom did Drift let loose but when he did, it happened without a warning. But that made those moments that much more treasurable.

The knight bent over so his face was only inches away from Drift’s, giggling with his whole spark. “Didn’t know you’d do such a thing”, he said between his giggling.

“I’m not as serious as you think I am”, Drift chuckled after gathering himself together, brushing his fingers across Wing’s cheek, the other leaning to the touch.

“It’s nice to see you acting silly once in a while”, he admitted, kissing the dark palm.

Drift rumbled his reply and pulled Wing down to kiss him properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [OniGil](http://archiveofourown.org/users/OniGil)'s comment. • u•


	3. Dinner For Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a little reference to [Slideslip's story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/743818). :3

The day turned into evening and it was Drift who had suggested they’d go to that energon house downtown. The white mech had been slightly surprised to hear the other to suggest anything but he assumed that just meant Drift felt safe and comfortable enough being here.

“What would you like to have?” the waiter came to them and asked politely after Wing and Drift had settled down at their table, sitting on the opposite sides of the small table.

The jet eyed at Drift who shrugged, signaling it was all the same to him what they’d have. And so Wing ordered them a tray of various energons, delicious additives and snacks to nibble on.

The waiter bowed and left with their order.

Wing reached over the table and brushed the black fingers with his index finger, drawing tiny circles. “I’m so glad I met you”, he said, his tone warm, eventually lacing their fingers together.

Even though Drift didn’t reply to that, the knight knew he felt the same way. You don’t always have to say what you feel. Sometimes just being there and feel the other’s presence is all that’s needed. And right now... That was the case.

The waiter came back with the tray and placed it on the table in front of them. “Enjoy your meal”, he bid and left again.

The two of them thanked the waiter and Drift waited for Wing to fill the first cubes. He mesmerized the way Wing’s fingers moved as the white mech sprinkled some molybdenum for Drift and silver for himself. Then Wing offered the cube to Drift – he remembered the other liked his mild jet grade with molybdenum sprinkled on it.

They drank in silence, occasionally enjoying a gelled energon candy. After some time, Drift felt something brush against his shin and took a peek under the table; Wing ran his foot up and down the side of Drift’s leg, the gesture intimate and flirty. When their optics met, he received an innocent smile – as if the white mech had done nothing. The blue optics narrowed a little and a smirk spread on the bi-colored mech’s face. He picked a gelled candy and placed it between his lips, careful enough not to squeeze it too much, then turning to Wing.

The knight leaned over the table to lick the candy at first before popping the offered half into his mouth, sealing their lips together. The candy was trapped between two tongues gliding over each other, taking turns in pushing it into other mech’s mouth and back.

A few mechs in the energon house noticed them and exchanged glances and smiles with whomever they were with. Were there even hushed words murmured, far too quiet to hear from a far.

Finally the candy was passed one last time, ending up in Wing’s mouth, most of the candy disappeared during the literally sweet kiss. Licking his lips, the white mech shared one more quick kiss with Drift, thanking him.

Drift looked smug at the result as he leaned back in his chair, his mind now on not-so-pure thoughts. If the evening was to go on like this, how were they supposed to get home without straying to a dark alley? Well, that was concern for later.

Suddenly, the white mech got up and gestured the other to do the same. Drift was confused by the odd change of Wing’s behavior. He wanted to leave? Already? But they had been there for only about an hour.

Wing went to pay for their meal and came back with a small box. What did he need a box for? Though, the reason became clear soon enough as he put the remaining candy in it. Then he gave Drift his full attention, nuzzling his finial.

“I want to know what they taste like when I eat, or should I say, _lick_ them off of you”, he whispered, his field flaring pleasantly with slowly growing lust, making sure the other felt it, too.

Drift’s engine revved at that. Wing proved to be one kinky little jet.


	4. Late Night Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No wonder they sleep so late in the morning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fcuk, this is a lame chapter. I kinda gave up on writing this so hence the short chapter. :'D

Wing groaned in the after waves of his release, his body shivering deliciously. The mech beneath him moaned as well, not taking his gaze off of the beautiful creature, not wanting to let go.

“We should do that more often”, the white mech crooned, referring to their desert they enjoyed on the couch, resting his head properly on Drift’s chest.

“Mmh”, was all he got, the soft vibrations under his cheek travelling through his body.

The white mech smiled, shifting, gasping as the depressurizing spike brushed against his over-sensitized nodes within him. Making a move to get up, Wing was stopped by a hand pressing gently on his back.

“Not yet...” Drift whimpered, pulling the knight back down to lie on top of him.

Not able to say no to that, Wing accepted the plea, settling as comfortable as he could with a spike still inside him. After a while, though, he sat up, giving his companion a meaningful glance to which the bi-colored mech submitted, letting Wing to finally get up and go to the wash rack.

Drift followed in suit when he heard the cleanser pour down on the tiled floor, smiling as he was invited to join the jet. Helping each other to get clean, they soon finished and came out of the wash rack.

They didn’t feel too tired, so they chose a movie to watch. At first, Drift thought he wouldn’t like it but as the movie went on, he started enjoying it. And while he watched, his hands played with the white wings, making their owner chirr in delight.

They fell silent, two pairs of optics following the movie until there was only one mech awake.

“Love you”, Drift murmured, kissing the top of the white mech’s head. He turned off the TV screen and fell into restful recharge.


End file.
